1. Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors connectable to flexible electrical conductors such as electrically conductive cloths.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2001-291536 and 2000-28742 each disclose a conventional connection terminal connectable to an electrically conductive cloth. These connection terminals each have hooks, contacts, and cables. The hooks can be locked in holes provided in the conductive cloth. The hooks are provided with the contacts, which are electrically connectable with the conductive cloth. The cables are connected to the contacts.